1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kitchen appliance with a work surface made of a temperature-resistant plastic material or composite plastic material, which has a cooktop receptacle. The cooktop can be set into the cooktop receptacle in an interlocking and/or joint-fitting manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a kitchen appliance is known from German Patent Reference DE 296 23 056 U1, which only represents a portion of a cover of the devices and machines arranged in a row of kitchen appliances.
It is also known to provide a cover plate for a row of kitchen appliances, which covers several kitchen utensils and kitchen cabinets arranged next to each other and in which various kitchen equipment is installed. The lined-up kitchen utensils and kitchen cabinets can be covered by partial cover plates. These partial cover plates can be connected with each other.
It is one object of this invention to provide a kitchen appliance of the type mentioned above but which keeps the installation cost as low as possible, when used in a row of kitchen appliances, and so that cleaning is easier.
This object of this invention is achieved with a kitchen sink having cutouts for associated plumbing fixtures and a control panel receptacle which is embodied in the work surface, besides the cooktop receptacle. Splash guard edges with support receptacles for support elements for kitchen utensils, kitchen utensil deposits and/or kitchen utensil supports are formed on the work surface.
This work surface is particularly suited for single kitchens with kitchen sinks and an electric stove, because these, together with the kitchen sink, the splash guard edges with support receptacles and the cooktop receptacle, form a one-piece, easy-to-clean unit. In this case the support receptacles of the splash guard edges can receive support elements to which kitchen utensils are attached, or are attached on parts of kitchen utensil deposits and kitchen utensil supports, preferably formed thereon.
In accordance with one embodiment, the kitchen sink is molded from the work surface, and the cutouts for the plumbing fixtures, as well as the support receptacles, are formed on the work surface and the splash guard edges, to keep the installation effort for the kitchen appliance particularly low.
In accordance with one embodiment, the attachment of kitchen utensils to the kitchen appliance of this invention becomes particularly simple because the support elements of the kitchen utensils, the kitchen utensil supports and the kitchen utensil deposits are designed as suspension elements with locking springs, in which the support receptacles formed as suspension slits can be suspended and locked.
In a further embodiment, the control panel can be set into an inclined border raised above the surface of the work surface with an inclination toward the operating side as a receptacle for the control panel, the control panel can be set into the control panel receiver so that it can be particularly well observed from the operating side of the kitchen appliance.
The space requirements for the kitchen appliance of this invention with the associated kitchen utensils and/or kitchen cabinets can be kept low because the work surface has splash guard edges on two sides, which extend perpendicularly with respect to each other. The kitchen sink is arranged in the area of one side of the work surface and the cooktop receptacle in the area of the other side. The work surface of the corner of the two opposite sides between the kitchen sink and the cooktop receptacle is concavely rounded.
In accordance with one embodiment, the cooktop can be inserted into the cooktop receptacle because the cooktop receptacle has an offset support edge, on which the cooktop is supported and glued together. Thus, the cooktop is glued to the support strip by temperature-resistant adhesives, such as silicon.
If screw receptacles for fastening a covered well with support elements for the heating elements are formed on the underside of the work surface around the cooktop receptacle, then the covered well with the heating elements can be easily inserted into the kitchen appliance. The heating elements are at the same time covered and can be in radiant contact only with the cooktop.
In accordance with another embodiment, the cooktop receptacle is formed in the work surface as a one-piece covered well. The cooktop, which is surrounded by a surrounding frame, can be locked into locking receivers of the work surface by locking shoulders of the frame. The heating elements are inserted into the covered well, which is formed in one piece in the work surface, before the cooktop is inserted into the cooktop receptacle and covers the heating elements. Fixing the heating elements in place in the covered well is easier because the covered well formed in the work surface has screw receptacles formed thereon for support elements of the heating elements.
In order to minimize the material cost for the kitchen appliance, but yet provide sufficient stability, reinforcement strips are formed on the underside of the work surface.